In order to facilitate charging and/or communication with a portable electronic appliance, such as a portable telephone or smartphone, it is possible to equip this electronic appliance with a transmission element such as an energy-receiving coil and/or a NFC (near field communication) label or chip, with view to transmitting energy or pieces of information with an additional transmission element provided in a wireless transmission device, such as a wireless charger or a base for communicating with the electronic appliance.
In order to ensure good communication between the transmission element of the electronic appliance and the transmission element of the transmission device, it should be ensured that the transmission elements are actually facing each other and sufficiently close to each other when the electronic appliance is placed on the support of the transmission device. As the transmission element of the electronic appliance is generally substantially positioned at the center of the latter, the transmission element of the transmission device should therefore be placed at the center of the support for ensuring proper alignment of the transmission elements when the electronic appliance is positioned on the support.
However, when the transmission device should be able to receive several types of electronic appliances of different dimensions, the dimensions of the space for receiving the electronic appliance of the support should be adjustable. In this case, it becomes difficult to ensure proper positioning of the transmission element of the transmission device at the center of the receiving space.